


Homestead

by syuuper



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuuper/pseuds/syuuper
Summary: Edd returns after a long trip away from home.





	Homestead

Edd steps off the midnight train to the reception of absolutely no one, to his disappointment but utter lack of surprise. Knowing Matt, he likely forgot, or got distracted, or bored. Edd will probably have to call a cabbie, which is 30£ he wasn’t excited to shell out after his trip.

After fetching his luggage, he steps into the building, eyes on his phone as he dials the local cab service- looking up, his mouth stretches into a toothy grin. Tom is there on the bench, playing a game on his phone, with Matt dozing on his shoulder and using an absent Tord’s hoodie as a blanket. 

It isn’t long until Tom notices him, and perks up, shaking Matt’s shoulder briskly. The freckled man snaps awake with a start, the rising argument on his tongue swiftly dying as he sees Edd as well. Then he’s all smiles, hopping up and running at the brownhaired man, who drops his suitcase to catch Matt as he leaps into his arms. Matt wraps his arms around Edd’s neck, peppering his face with kisses as the taller man shifts him in his arms to grab his luggage again, effortlessly carrying both to the bench so Tom can pretend he doesn’t want kisses too. Tom is apparently beyond pretenses, the lack of alcohol on his breath a welcome surprise as he stands and gives Edd a warm peck.

It’s to this public display that Tord returns, announcing his presence with an incredulous laugh. “Ah, so this is how it is, eh? I go to the other side of station, get coffees for every one, and no one will wait for poor little ole-” Tom interrupts him with a smack to the back of the head and a kiss to the cheek, walking back to the bench with his stolen coffee. “Shut up.” 

Tord shares a fond look with Edd, trading a paper cup for the suitcase. 

Matt’s dozed off again, and Edd happily shifts him closer in his arms as he drains the coffee. “Thanks Tord, I was running on fumes for a little while there.” 

The man in question shakes his head with a grin, ferrying the suitcase to the exit with Tom in tow with his hoodie. “Tell me all about it after some rest, friend, you are half dead on your feet!” 

“Mm, yeah.” Now that he’s home, Edd can feel the exhaustion setting in, and he shuffles after the other two, tossing his empty coffee. Tom takes one look at him and nannies him into the backseat with Matt, and his eyes close as soon as Tord starts the car.

When he wakes up, it’s to Tom pinching his cheek and wiggling it, and he groans and slaps the hand away, sitting up to Tom’s chuckle. “We’re home.” The nap did nothing but make Edd groggier, and he’s even less responsive as he zombie walks inside and to his room. He doesn’t even get his shoes off before his head hits the pillow and he’s out for the next nine hours.

When Edd’s eyes open next, it’s to a warm room, quiet and softly lit from the window. His shoes have been removed and there’s two warm bodies curled up against him. From touch he recognizes Tord’s lip scar and Tom’s furry chest even before he shifts, and his heart swells. As does his bladder. He sighs, before pulling himself out of the comfortable sanctuary of his lovers’ arms, scratching his stomach before he goes to do his business and have a shower.

When he returns to change, Tord has vanished, though he can hear him and Matt chattering down the hall. Tom’s up as well. Upright, that is, hugging a pillow as he watches Edd fumble to pull sweatpants on. At the look, he pats the spot beside him, as if it wasn’t Edd’s bed in Edd’s bedroom. The man himself takes the invitation anyway, and is duly rewarded with deft fingers carding through his damp hair and scritching the nape of his neck. The smell of bacon and eggs wafts through his room.

He’s happy to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
